In recent years, advancement in communication network technology has led to a suggestion of a computer system in which various meters installed at remote places, such as electricity meters and gas meters, exchange various types of data with a center device via communication networks, and the center device can thus centrally manage measurement data associated with measured values acquired by the meters.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a remote management system that includes a plurality of terminal devices divided into a plurality of groups and a center device. In this remote management system, a specific terminal device in each group collects meter reading data of other terminal devices belonging to the same group and transmits the collected meter reading data to the center device all at once. This remote management system can alleviate the load on the center device compared to the case where each terminal device individually transmits meter reading data to the center device, thus allowing for efficient collection of meter reading data.